Pictures
by becks-castle41319
Summary: "What? You sent me a text message saying 'Help babe, I think there's something in my apartment.' And it turns out to be a joke!" He pouted and she ran a hand through his hair. He was adorable, but she really did want him. Based on sneak peek #2 for Scared to Death.


_**Pictures**_

"Kate! Kate, open the door!" He knocked rapidly, adrenaline rushing through his system from her text message. He jumped as soon as the door opened, pushing past her and scanning the area for any haunted beings.

"Stand back, I have everything under control." He shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, eyes never resting. Kate was softly chuckling behind him, admiring how he had rushed over here once she had sent that text message.

"Castle." She called he was too wrapped up in his hunting to realize she was talking to him. As adorable as he was, she really wanted his attention.

"Castle!" He spun around and faced her, stumbling and grabbing onto the counter for balance.

"What?! Did you see something?!" He exclaimed and frantically looked up. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hey, relax. There's no monster." She soothed, earning a confused look from him.

"What? You sent me a text message saying 'Help babe, I think there's something in my apartment.' And it turns out to be a joke?!" He pouted and she ran a hand through his hair. He was adorable, but she really did want him. Hated the fact that he ditched her at the precinct earlier in favor of getting a 'good night sleep'.

"You know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. If I heard something I'd pull out my gun, not text you and stand back like a damsel in distress."

"Then why did you have me come ove-oh…someone wants to get in my pants." He wiggled his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes.

"As flattered as I am Detective Beckett, I stand by my previous statement. If we have sex…we will die. Therefore, I will leave before either one of us gets carried away." He finished and moved out of her grasp. Beckett had to act fast, she really wasn't in the mood to spend the night alone and he was being rather annoying tonight.

"Alright, I guess I'll just take pictures by myself." He whipped his head around to find her pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"You wouldn't." He tugged on his collar as she gave him a sultry look. His throat went dry because he _knew_ that look.

Evil woman.

"Watch me." She sauntered over to the bedroom, leaving a very aroused Richard Castle in her wake.

He walked into her room, her scent invading his senses as he walked further into the bedroom. She was standing in front of her mirror, clad only in a green push up bra and a matching pair of green lace boy shorts. His member twitched as he stalked towards her, a soft smile on his face as she stared at a picture she had taken of herself just moments before.

"Starting without me sweetheart?" She jumped and dropped her phone, both of them laughing as he bent down to retrieve the device.

"I thought you wanted no part in this." She shifted away from him and watched as his eyes drank her in, raking over each and every curve of her.

"I'm a man, I say things I don't mean." He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, the air between them charged. Her hands played with the button of his shirt and she slowly slipped each one out, revealing more of his strong chest. He dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They both smiled into the kiss as she slipped his shirt off, her hands raked over his torso. She would never get enough of him, it wasn't possible.

He grabbed her ass and hauled her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he moved and lowered them onto the bed. His lips traveled to her neck, nipping and sucking as his hands trailed along her soft skin. She claimed his lips once more as her hands unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, lowering them before he shucked them off.

"What if there's a ghost watching us?" He asked, voice rough but a smile on his face.

"Then let's give them a show." She winked and tossed her bra to the floor. His hands were on her breasts in seconds, kneading as his mouth captured a nipple. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his soft locks.

"Ow! What the hell?!" She tugged on his hair, pulling his head back up to meet his eyes.

"That's for making me freak out in the middle of the night." She rolled her eyes and scoffed at his reason.

"Really? C'mon Castle that's-ohhh so good." She groaned and his finger slipped into her heat.

"You were saying?" His smug smile grew as he added a second finger, pumping and curling as her moans got higher in pitch. He stilled his fingers and ripped down her panties, crawling back up her torso, placing kisses wherever he could. She whimpered at the loss of his thick fingers, but that was short lived as he slowly guided himself into her, blue eyes locking on her hazel ones.

His lips found hers in a searing kiss as he slowly pulled out, slamming back in as they swallowed each-others groans. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, it got better every time.

"Shit Rick, more." She clutched his shoulders as he sped up, his forehead resting on hers. They'd both been on edge since her teasing at the precinct earlier in the day, and he could feel her tightening around him.

"Close Kate." He managed to get out, his hand tweaking a nipple as he nipped at her bottom lip.

He felt her spasm once his thumb found her bundle of nerves, her walls clenching around him as his name was ripped from her mouth. He let out a loud and strangled 'Kate' as he finished with her, his arms giving out as he landed on top of her.

"Holy shit." He breathed out, rolling over to keep from squishing her smaller frame.

"I know, damn Castle." She turned to smile at him and found him rummaging through the sheets.

"What are ya doin?" She asked, slowly coming out of her post coital haze.

"Aha!" He whipped out her phone and laid back with her, clicking on the camera button.

"Smile." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, the camera making the capture noise as he did so.

"Now that's what I call a picture."

**I apologize for going MIA on you guys. Literally the amount of work I had before spring break was insane, but I have this upcoming week off so I really hope I can get a chapter up for 'Maybe Tomorrow'. I love you all for sticking with me, reviews are appreciated! You guys make writing worth it, thank you.**

**-Talar**


End file.
